A Perfect Union
by kendramccormick
Summary: Orphaned and alone in Gotham City, Alexandria Rolfe uncovers secrets that have been buried for 15 years. . . and meets her destiny. Bruce/Batman x Selina/Catwoman.
1. Chapter 1: My Life, Shattered

**Chapter 1: My Life Shattered**

**I don't own any part of BATMAN. There's a chance this may be my best work so far. It received a good review from my mom. I wasn't sure if I should choose ****The Flying Fox Begins**** or ****A Perfect Union**** as the title. The reason for either one would become clear eventually. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

Have you ever felt like you weren't living the life that you were meant to? That you didn't know who you really were? I used to ask the same questions. But a week before my 15th birthday, a series of events began that answered all of them and helped me find my real place in life.

My name is Alexandria Rolfe. I was on a field trip to some museums in Gotham City. We were hoping it wouldn't be long, as Gotham was known for having several strange criminals. This made my parents rather uneasy, Batman or no Batman.

Both of my parents worked at my school – Hamilton Fish High School, in a small town in New York that no one has ever heard of. (If you don't know who Hamilton Fish is, he was the governor of New York and a U.S. Secretary of State.) My mother was a teacher and my father was a bus driver. Neither of them looked like me. My father was tall and stocky with short blond hair and dark brown eyes. My mother was short and stocky with short red hair and pale blue eyes. I was tall and slim with long black hair and emerald green eyes, like a cat's. I loved my parents very much, but they didn't always understand me. We lived pretty average, middle-class lives. Until this black day.

Dad honked the horn. "Lousy Gotham traffic," he growled as he drove over a bridge. That's when I heard the alluring, cheerful music. It would make kids rush to the source like rats following the Pied Piper. Either there was an ice cream truck or a circus nearby. I looked out the window. Yep, it was an ice cream truck. But something was wrong with it. There was a spinning object on top of it with a green and purple spiral.

I heard a man laugh dementedly. That bloodcurdling cackle gave me a pretty good idea of the driver's identity. But I didn't have much time to think. For the Joker – if that was the driver – appeared to press a button. The spiral thing flew off the truck and shattered the bus's windshield.

BOOM! The thing exploded and so did the bus. There was some odd green gas in the air. Parts of the bus and the remains of the passengers' bodies flew everywhere. I heard two sounds at that moment that still haunt me and I'm not sure which is more disturbing: the explosion or the insane chuckling.

I'm not sure why I was the sole survivor, and it's not likely I ever will be. Could I have a guardian angel? Or was it simply not my time to die? But I had bigger problems than the mystery of my salvation.

I was an orphan lost in Gotham City armed with only the contents of my backpack and purse and my skills in judo and gymnastics. Before I could get very far, a white hand grabbed my neck, I heard the laughter again, and the whole world went black. (Or, more accurately, purple and green.)

**OK, a few things may be a little obvious. But I still think this is one of my best stories. I'll try to finish Chapter 7 soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted Circus

**Chapter 2: Haunted Circus**

**I don't own any part of BATMAN. Well, thank you for your kind words, Soviet Master. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. I can only hope I captured the insanity of the Clown Prince and Princess. So, send in the clowns because here's the circus from hell!**

I woke up with the worst headache in history. I was also tied to a pole in a strange place. It looked like a haunted circus. Worst of all, I had a feeling that I wasn't alone.

I heard the snarling of what I thought was two large dogs- German shepherds, maybe. But it turned out to be something much more bizarre. Two drooling hyenas were coming right for me.

"Bud! Lou!" called an irritating voice. I saw a woman appear with blond pigtails wearing a red and black harlequin costume. The hyenas ran to her like puppies. This was, of course, none other than the psycho she-devil they called Harley Quinn. That meant her wacko boyfriend- "Mistah J," "puddin,"- must be around here. Fantastic.

The Joker's woman sneered at me. "Morning, honey! Did ya sleep well?" That voice was almost more than I could bear. She let out a peal of shrill laughter. She held a big gun up to my face. I panicked. Oh, why did it have to end this way? She pulled the trigger. Out came a little flag that said BANG! She threw the gun aside and laughed again. "Gotcha! Gullible, aren't ya, little girl?"

"HARLEY!" Oh crap, that was one voice I wasn't happy to hear again. And then I saw him. Green, slicked hair. Purple suit. White face. Red, smiling lips. The Clown Prince of Crime in all his glory. The man who had ruined my life.

He kissed his Clown Princess on the cheek. "So, Harleykins, how's our girl been behaving?"

"Too well, actually. She ain't said a word."

I finally lost it. "YOU BASTARD! I just lost everything because of you! You killed my parents!"

"Parents die everyday, kiddo. That's life. I think you should be more grateful. I've freed you from your parents and your school. You can be the person you've always dreamed of being. And you shouldn't be grateful you haven't died."

"Why did you blow up the bus?" I asked.

The Joker shrugged. "I just got bored. Needed a good joke."

"Your jokes aren't funny, you know," I snapped.

"Think fast!" He flung a pie at me. I barely avoided having it in my face. It landed on the floor near me. I heard something fizz. He chuckled. "That pie was filled with acid."

I rolled my eyes. "So how are you clowns planning on killing me?"

They both cracked up. "Kill you?" said Harley. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Ha! Can you believe she thought _your _jokes were bad, puddin'?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," explained the Joker. "When I saw you had lived, I thought you might be worth further study."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I think you could help us," said the Joker. "Harls and I wanted to take a romantic trip to Hawaii, but we're a little short on cash. That's where you'd come in. We would take the valuables ourselves, but I think it might be to risky for _us_, what with the cops, and the Batman, and the paparazzi. So you're going to run our errands for us, and steal whatever we tell you to."

"What happens if I say hell no?"

"That's not really an option," said Harley. "While you were out cold, we put some wires on you. If you say no to anything we say, you'll receive a shock. And if you get really out of line, there's always this." She pulled out a poorly constructed Bat suit.

"What's that for?"

"Let's just say that if you disobey us too may times, my babies will get a new toy." She walked over and untied me. "And don't even _think _of escaping. The doors, windows, and all the other passageways are locked. But think about it. Even if you did miraculously escape, where would you go?"

The freaks walked away with their arms around each other. "Aloha, sucker!" called Harley. They left me alone to the hell they had put me in.

**Alex is in a tight spot, isn't she? Just when her hope is all but gone, can she find a way out of this dark night? Chapter Three is coming up soon as possible. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Saviors

**Chapter 3: My Saviors**

**I don't own any part of BATMAN. When we last saw Alex Rolfe, she was in trouble: the Joker and Harley had her hostage and were planning on forcing her to steal for them to fund their trip to Hawaii. If she failed to cooperate, she'd become a chew toy for their pet hyenas, Bud and Lou. Now things may improve for her. **

Ow! I banged my head on the glass display case. I staggered around trying to focus.

The clowns had sent me on my first "mission." I was in the Gotham City Natural History Museum. I had to steal various jewels there. At the moment I was in the Egyptian wing. I was near the Cat's Eye Collection of gems and other treasures.

I reached toward the display hesitantly. Then I yanked my hand away in disgust at what I was about to do. _ZAP!_

A shock hit me right in the brain. The wires that had been wrapped around my chest packed a punch. I bent over in pain. I saw green, purple, black and red. _ZAP! _Another one. This must be how my kidnappers told me to hurry the hell up.

But I didn't want to steal anything. I threw the crowns I had already nabbed on the floor. I collapsed, sobbing. I just couldn't take it anymore. _ZAP! _Maybe I would just die right here. At that point I just didn't care anymore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't heard anyone coming. Was it Harley? "No," I moaned. Nothing happened. The hand remained. Maybe whoever it was didn't want to hurt me. I turned to face my attacker, or possibly savior.

It was someone who had pointy ears and was dressed all in black. "Batman?"

"Nope." It was a woman's voice. Now I had a better look at her. Black catsuit, infrared goggles. I recognized her almost at once.

"Catwoman?"

"The one and only." She looked at me curiously. "Do I have some competition? I was actually planning on robbing this section of the museum, but this seems much more interesting." When I failed to respond, she leaned in closer. "Are you OK, kid?"  
I wasn't sure how to feel about meeting her. On one hand, she was one of the most dangerous criminals in the city. On the other hand, she wasn't exactly as sadistic as some and she had some morals. She practically never killed. "Help me," I whimpered. My dignity felt like it was at an all time low. "Joker. . . Harley. . . torture. . . killed my parents. . . making me do. . . their bidding. . . hyenas. . . Hawaii," I said between sobs and gasps. I know, I wasn't very coherent then. My helplessness had the best of me as I tried to tell my story.

"Poor kid." She took my hand. "While I may not have the Batman's habit of righting wrongs, I can't leave you here. What exactly happened? Your eyes look like you've been to hell and back."

"I was orphaned, kidnapped, tortured, and the clowns tried to make me into a thief so they could go to Hawaii or else they'd throw me to their pets." _ZAP! _I yelped and started to cry again.

"What the hell was that?" asked Catwoman. She started to carry me away. "I gotta get you out of here." She broke a window and began to climb down. We were on the third story, by the way.

_ZAP! _"What's going on here?" I heard Harley demand. She shot at Catwoman four times.

But my new defender was far too fast for her. "Really, Harley?" scolded Catwoman. "This is an abomination." I heard alarms going off inside and the Bat-Signal was in the sky. I wondered if Harley would get away. Whether she did or not, I had a feeling that she and "Mistah J" wouldn't see Maui anytime soon.

She ran silently through an alley. "Damn!" she said when she saw a figure wearing purple. "I don't think he'll give you up without a fight."

I yelled, "Get bent, funny man!" He ignored me.

"So, kitty!" he said. "You're gonna play hero, huh? Did you want to put Bats out of business?" He pulled a rifle out of a rubber chicken, and I doubted this would have a little flag that said _BANG! _He did his trademark laugh and was about to pull the trigger when something slammed into the Joker from behind. Something big and dark and from above. Guess who?

The Joker disappeared. "I'll get him later," said Batman. He walked over to Catwoman. "Selina, are you OK?" he asked, his tone concerned.

"Yep. Good thing you showed up. I could have lost a life."

"Why was he after you?"

"I rescued his hostage." She looked at me to make sure I was OK as Batman came to investigate. "Oh, shoot! I don't even know your name."

"Alex Rolfe," I said weakly.

"I think we should take her to your place. Alfred could take a look at her. I think she's been shocked or something."

"That's a good idea," said Batman. "And maybe he should look at you too." I gasped as I saw a stream of blood coming from a tiny hole near her shoulder. I felt guilty. Catwoman had gotten hurt trying to help me.

Batman put us in the back of his car as he drove to his home. He pulled up at the back of a mansion. He went through a tunnel that ended up in a cave: the legendary, seldom seen Bat-cave.

There was so much technology. I saw spare Bat-suits and a few Bat-mobiles and subs. There was an older man wearing a suit standing in the center of the Cave with some medical equipment. "Was the Joker up to his usual tricks, sir?" He spoke with a British accent.

"Alfred, he was keeping this girl captive. I think he was trying to make her steal for him. Selina happened to be at the same museum and helped me save her. Both of them are hurt. The girl, Alex, appears to have suffered shocks to the brain. Selina was shot by Harley Quinn."

Alfred took my hand. "I trust you'll keep our secret, miss?" I nodded.

Batman and Catwoman- or Selina- took off their masks. Selina was very beautiful. Her dark hair was cropped short and her green eyes were like a cat's.

Batman's face had me shocked. His black hair was combed neatly and his blue eyes shone with intelligence and concern. I also would have to have been living under a rock on a cave on Mars for years not to know that it was. . .

"Bruce Wayne," I breathed. "_You're _Batman?" I guess that would make sense. Who else could afford to be Batman?

_ZAP! _I shrieked. This was the most painful shock yet. "The Joker's shocking her remotely," said Bruce Wayne. "And he's not going easy on her either."

"Is she coming or going?" said Selina.

Alfred pulled my jacket off. When he saw the wires, he peeled them off and threw them away. "Well, that must feel better." He led me away, calling "I shall attend to you momentarily, Miss Kyle."

"You're a lifesaver, Alfred," she called.

While Bruce and Selina stayed behind, Alfred showed me a room that seemed to be a girl's. "Thank you for everything," I told him.

"You're very welcome. Sometimes Miss Gordon stays here, and sometimes Miss Brown stays here. I am sure it will do for now. I think you tried to say that you have been orphaned. If that is the case, then we certainly can't turn you into the streets." He left me there, closing the door. "Good night, Miss. I will check on you later."

The bed was large and not too frilly. It took up about a quarter of the room. The closet was stuffed with a girl's clothes that looked a little too big for me. But I would worry about that later.

I collapsed on the bed. I started weeping for the loss of my parents and old life. My tears finally dried after five minutes. I looked at the clock. It was 12:04, am. I fell into a deep sleep that lasted for about nine hours, and I awoke with more hope than I had the day before.

**Whew! Alex escaped from the Clowns of Crime alive. Good thing the Bat and Cat were there in time. Well, now she's spending the night at Wayne Manor. When she wakes up, we'll learn more about her past. To be continued. . .**


	4. Chapter 4: Who I Really Am

**Chapter 4: Who I Really Am**

**I do not own any part of BATMAN. Well, first I would like to thank my Constant Reader, the Soviet Master. Thank you. At the end of the last chapter, I said more of Alex's past would be revealed soon. Oh, and by the way, this chapter starts outside Alex's point of view.**

Bruce Wayne was in his cave, thinking about the ladies he had brought home. One was a woman that he loved but could never have, and one a total stranger. Yet there was something familiar about Alex that he just couldn't place.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred walked in with his hand on his head. "I was checking in on Miss Rolfe, and as I did her bloodwork, I noticed something. . . interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I happened to compare it to some bloodstains on her clothes believed to be from her parents. They didn't match. Her parents weren't her parents."

"Then she might not be an orphan. I should help her find her parents."

"Well, you won't have to look long, sir."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're her father."

Bruce slapped his forehead. "I thought she looked familiar, but I didn't think _that _was possible."

"Any theories as to the mother's identity?"

It didn't take Bruce long. He should have known it the second he saw her eyes. "Selina. Oh God, how could this be?"

"I'm not sure, sir. She did mention something that might be important."  
"What's that, Alfred?"

"Her birthday is January 5. She will be 15."

Bruce collapsed in his chair. "Good Lord."

I walked to the BatCave. Bruce had called me. He said there was something important he had to tell me.

Bruce was sitting in a chair next to Selina, who had her face in her hands. "Alex," he said. "I have something important to tell you. I'm not sure how to say it."

He sighed. "Alfred happened to compare your DNA to that of your parents, only to find. . . they weren't your parents, Alex."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Everything I had believed my whole life was wrong. "So, how am I going to find my _real _parents?"

"Well, that's just it. 15 years ago, on January 5, in the Maternity Ward of the Gotham City Hospital, two baby girls were born. One to Charles and Marissa Rolfe, the other to me and Selina. One of them died. We were told it was ours."

I gasped, comprehending. "You mean. . . _you're _my PARENTS?" This was almost too much.

Selina, or should I say, Mom blinked back tears. "When I thought you had died, my heart broke. . . Oh, baby." She ran to me, sobbing, and threw her arms around me. Bruce, aka Dad, looked close to tears himself. He went over and hugged us both.

The three of us stood there a while, crying and embracing.

Later, Alfred and Bruce were watching Bruce's son, Damian exercising with Alex. "I still don't believe it," said Bruce. "I've had a daughter for 15 years and had no idea. Of course, I thought she was dead."

"Yes,"said Alfred. "She is the perfect union of her parents. She has Miss Kyle's beauty, and your strength."

Bruce thought back to the day he thought Alex had died. His relationship with Selina had always been complicated. Sometimes they had to be enemies, and sometimes. . . they were more or less dating. Last night, he had tended to her gunshot wound and watched over her through the night. He wasn't sure when he would get to see her again. The two of them had a little private time. You may not want to know what they did then.

He wanted to hold her, to protect her, but she seemed to prefer life alone. She didn't seem to be ready for a serious relationship, even though he suspected she loved him too. Bruce Wayne may have lived like a billionaire playboy, but there would always be one woman that he would love the most.

Damian rushed over. "Father, who exactly is that girl? She's really pretty."

"Well, don't get too excited. She's your half sister."

"A sister? What would I want with one of those?"

**Well, are you surprised that Alex is the daughter of the Bat and the Cat? I did mention in the first chapter that she didn't look like Mr. and Mrs. Rolfe. Stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 5: Damian's Match

**Chapter 5: Damian's Match**

**I don't work for DC Comics, which means I don't own BATMAN. In one review I received, someone said something about Damian being sort of OOC. At first I wasn't sure what that meant, but eventually I realized it meant "Out Of Character." Well, the Damian in my story has mellowed after living with his father for a while. But in this chapter, you'll see that he hasn't totally lost his edge. Oh, in case you're wondering why this chapter isn't from Alex's POV, I just wanted you to know Damian's thoughts. I just didn't think this would work if we only knew Alex's.**

Damian faced his new half sister. He couldn't believe this. He had another rival for his father's attention, and he had let his guard down because of a pretty face.

They were standing on opposite sides of the wrestling ring in the Bat-cave. He had challenged her to fight him to find out exactly what he was up against. True, some of his "rivals" he gradually bonded with, like Dick and Tim.

He was certain he would win. This girl hadn't received all the training he had from the League of Assassins. She only knew judo. She would no doubt be soft from living a "normal" life. And most of all, she was a _girl!_

Yet he realized he shouldn't underestimate her too much. After all, she was related to him. And her mother was Catwoman. His father said Catwoman was almost a match for him. Even after realizing this, Damian remained confident.

"Are you going to begin, or simply stand there all day?" he asked her.

Alex glared. "Apparently the League didn't train you in courtesy." He liked her wit. "Actually, I was waiting for you."

"Tsk. You have much to learn." One look at her and Damian wondered if she might simply explode from being treated this way by a thirteen year old. "In combat, you cannot wait for your opponent. You must strike first."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on being enemies?" She offered her hand to him. "Want to shake first?"

"You'll have to earn it."

"Well, all right then!" She hurled herself at him.

She fell quickly. "Is that all you're capable of?" he taunted.

"No!" If he thought she was mad before, it was nothing compared to her rage now.

"Good." Alex lunged at Damian again. She swung her fist and struck empty space. He hit her shoulder. She kicked him in the leg. He lost his balance. She certainly wouldn't accept defeat.

He tried to punch her again. This time he missed. He tried again and his fist connected with air. She scratched his face, drawing blood and did a back flip. And then she seemingly vanished in thin air. "Dammit!" said Damian. "She deserted me like a coward!"

"Wrong again!" He felt a blow to the back of his neck. She had sneaked up from behind. Then he was flipped over backwards over the edge.

For the first time since he challenged her, Damian was frightened. He might have underestimated her. He might lose. He might even die, depending on how mad she was.

Before he hit the floor, he was pulled back up by Alex. "Well?" said Alex. "Did I meet your approval?"

"I think you did. You could have killed me."

"Maybe if you weren't my brother."He used to see compassion as weakness. But he sure was glad she used it. He had decided she was more than a worthy opponent."I think it's possible that I misjudged you, sister." He stuck out this hand. "You've earned this. And my respect." They shook, having reached a truce. Damian Wayne had met his match.

**This chapter reminds me of the fight between Darren Shan and Arra Sails in Vampire Mountain. I hope you liked it. Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bats on the Brain

**Chapter 6: Alex Wayne Has Bats on the Brain**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of BATMAN. Dear Guest, I tried to make this longer than the last chapter. The end of this one may not surprise anyone. Oh well. By the way, this chapter starts from Alex's POV again. **

I was sitting in the Bat-cave with Alfred. I had really got to like the old man. Damian was OK to be around ever since our duel. Dad was cool . . . when he was around. That wasn't a lot, but hey, he was the freaking Batman. Plus he managed Wayne Enterprises. I even heard from Mom occasionally.

Alfred had just given me the full history of the Bat family. Stephanie had recently resigned being Batgirl in an attempt to lead a normal life, but she still was a good friend, even working with Barbara sometimes. He had also described the various members of Batman's rogues gallery, like Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, the Scarecrow, and Killer Croc. And of course my mother, Catwoman.

"It's a bit of a shock, isn't it?" said Alfred. "To find out that your father is a careless billionaire by day and a crime-fighting vigilante by night."

"Yeah."

"I appreciate how neat your room is."

"I've always kept my room clean with my p- with the Rolfes."

"How was your first day at Gotham High?" Dad pulled some strings to enroll me, though it's usually best to start when everyone else does. I was now under the name Alexandria _Wayne._

"It was all right. I met someone. His name is Patrick Hurley. Biology major. Thick blond hair. He's handsome, but I can't say if he's attracted to me."

"And why is that?"

"He's blind."

"Ah. Your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it? Do you know what you want?"

"Afraid not."

"Well, try to give me some notice."

"Where are you going next?"

"To feed the bats. If you can find any creatures with more discriminating tastes, you'll have to introduce me."

I followed him to the bats' lair. They were awake and everywhere. "What do you feed them?"

He reached into his bucket. "Today I'll be giving them grilled salmon fillets glazed with lemon and butter. With chives, Miss Alex."

_ With chives. Dad and Alfred sure spoil those things. _"You're a much better cook then my mother, by which I mean Marissa Rolfe, bless her heart. You know, I've always liked bats. Everyone thought I was crazy."

I started to walk away when Alfred called, "Miss Alex, don't look now, but two seem to have taken a fancy to you."

I looked any way. Sure enough, there were two bats, one on each of my shoulders. I couldn't seem to shake them off. They clicked and squeaked."Hmmm. I wonder if I could teach them Morse code."

"I suppose you could try," said Alfred. "Stranger things have probably occurred."

"Maybe I should give them names. I know most of the bats probably don't have names, but these two seem to really like me." I thought of the history I had just learned. "I'll call them Thomas and Martha."

*** **(OUTSIDE ALEX'S POV)*****

Unknown to Alex, her parents were watching at that moment. "I'm not sure what to do," said Bruce. "Raising a son is one thing, but a daughter is something else entirely."

Selina rubbed his neck. "I'm sure you'll do fine," she said. "I've known much worse fathers than you."

"It's just hard." She rubbed against him like a real cat. "What do you think? You're her mother."

Selina sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm a good influence."

"I'm sure there are much worse mothers than you."

"Well, spend time with her, Detective. What could be simpler than that?"

"Her birthday's coming up, do you know what you're going to get her? She'll be fifteen."

"That's an important age. I'm not sure what to get her. But don't worry, I'll acquire it _legally._"

*** **(ALEX'S POV) *****

I ran after the butler."Alfred, would this be short notice?"

"I suppose not. Why do you ask?"

"I know what I want for my birthday: to fight by my Dad's side as the new Batgirl."

Alfred chuckled. "What else could I have expected?"

**Yeah, I wonder if you saw that one coming. Alfred sure did! I must admit, I'm a little confused by the continuity of the DC Universe, which makes it a little. Alex's birthday is in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fifteen Candles

**Chapter 7: Fifteen Candles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BATMAN. It's come at last: Alex's 15th birthday! What presents will her new family give her?**

I woke up feeling not much different than before, although today I was fifteen years old. I changed into my uniform and went to the table where my omelet and pineapple juice were waiting. I ate breakfast quickly. Dad read the paper in silence. Damian didn't look at me and stabbed his egg without a word. Alfred was nowhere to be seen.

I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. Then I ran out the door where Alfred was waiting in the black Jaguar. (Of course it would be black. Next to the Batmobile, this may be Dad's favorite car.)"Bye!" I called.

"Have a good day," said Dad. Damian merely waved.

Alfred didn't have a lot to say on the ride. However, he said that my father would be very busy today. "Master Bruce has a conference with the shareholders of Wayne Enterprises today. It will take several hours. And after that, he will be going to investigate some rather strange occurrences at the mall."

"Oh." I tried not to let my disappointment show too much. Today was my birthday, for Pete's sake! Couldn't Dad take time off for that? No, his parents had created Wayne Enterprises; it was his duty to run it. And he certainly couldn't take time off from being Batman. Unless. . .

Maybe this was all a coverup! Maybe Dad and Alfred were planning a surprise party! Alfred's words did seem a tad suspicious. Who knows? Dad was known as the World's Greatest Detective for a reason. Maybe I had inherited something from him.

My day at school was average. Nothing real remarkable happened. The lunch, chili, was horrid. I already missed Alfred's cooking. I ran into Patrick today. At first he couldn't recognize me. I explained who I was and told him it was my birthday. He said "Happy Birthday" and gave me a really cute smile.

The bell finally rang at the end of the day. The black Jaguar waited in the parking lot. On the ride home, Alfred didn't say anything.

Everyone was even more distant today, especially Dad. I didn't see him at all. I didn't hear a peep from Damian. Alfred was off working somewhere else in the mansion. So lonely. I hadn't even got my daily message from Mom.

After three and a half hours, someone knocked on my door. "Miss Alex," said a distraught Alfred. "There is an emergency with the bats. You must go down at once."

Panicked, I went to the Bat-cave through the secret passageway under my bed. To my astonishment, there were pink and yellow balloons everywhere. A large banner which read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEX!" hung in the entrance. Then I heard "Surprise!" Mom, Dad, Alfred, and Damian were there, as were four young men and women I had never met but recognized anyway.

One man was in his late twenties, tall and powerfully built with black hair. He was Richard "Dick" Grayson. He was an ex-acrobat, Dad's adopted son, the original Robin, currently Nightwing, and a one-time Batman.

The other also had black hair, and he probably wasn't even twenty yet. Tim Drake Wayne, another adopted son and ex-Robin. He was currently known as Red Robin and worked with a group called the Teen Titans, but he had returned to Gotham just for the occasion.

One of the women had long strawberry blonde hair in a bun and black-rimmed glasses. She also carried a cane and was probably around the same age as Dick. Barbara "Babs" Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon, the original Batgirl, also known as Oracle, and sometimes Dick's girlfriend.

The other woman was around college age with long blond hair. She wore a pair of blue sweatpants and a white shirt that said "Gotham U." Stephanie Brown, the most recent Batgirl.

"I thought it would be a good time for you to meet the family," said Dad. "So I invited them over. I think one more guest is arriving." The doorbell rang. "That's him now. Go let him in, Alfred."

Alfred left the room. _Who could it be? _He returned with an older man with glasses and red hair that had all but turned white. "Hi, Dad!" said Babs.

"Attention, everyone," said Mom. "Bruce and I would like to introduce you to our daughter Alex." Everyone who didn't already know looked shocked at the word "daughter." "We rescued her from the Joker and Harley a week ago. We're glad all of you could make it." Today, she wasn't in her usual Catwoman outfit. She was wearing a black dress and black high heels.

"I haven't been spending enough time with you," said Dad. "I'm sorry."

I grinned and hugged him. "It's OK."

"Not really. Now everyone to the table," he called. Everyone took a chair. "Who wants to give their present first?"

A slightly grouchy Damian volunteered. He walked over to me and handed me a large beige duffel bag with a red bow. "Happy birthday."

I opened the bag and pulled out two katana blades. "Thank you, Damian." I noticed there were bats and skulls intricately carved into the handles.

"I did them myself," Damian admitted, embarrassed.

"Cool." Damian seemed a little happier.

Next was Mom's turn. "Don't worry, it's _legally _acquired," she said, giving Dad a look.

I opened the little green box. Inside was a string of black pearls. With a shaking hand I put them on. "Thanks, Mom."

She leaned over and gave me a kiss. "You look beautiful, kitten."

Dick and Tim wanted to give theirs next. "Hi, sis," said Dick.

"This one's from both of us," said Tim. He presented me with a Pink bag. "This is the last time we're setting foot in that store."

"Really?" said Damian. "Are you two sure you don't want to get you something nice to match Alex?" We couldn't believe it. He told a _joke! _

"Ha ha," said Dick. "Real funny, Damian." He and Tim gave me a red open-back dress with green sleeves.

"Thanks, guys," I said. I left to go change into it.

When I returned, Barbara had something for me. "This is from me and Steph."

The girls gave me a bottle of Benetto perfume. I tried some on. "Mmm. Grapefruit. Thank you, ladies."

The Commissioner said, "I'm afraid I don't have a present, for you, Alex."

"That's alright."

"All I can do is welcome you to Gotham."

"OK. Hey, Dad," I said, "can I show you something?"

"Your new pets?"

"You already knew?"

"Yes, and I also heard their names."

"Thomas and Martha, after my grandparents."

I saw pain flash in my dad's eyes momentarily at the memory of his parents. But then he regained his composure. "And now I think it's time for my present."  
It was a detailed guide of Morse code. I gasped. "You knew I wanted to try to teach this to the bats, too?" _Man,_ I thought, _he knows _everything! _Eat your heart out, Riddler!_

"Thank you, Dad."

"One more," said Alfred as he handed me a tiny package.

"Um, nice. . . bracelets?"

He laughed. "They're bat collars for Thomas and Martha." He winked at me. I took a closer look at the collars. There was a note. _Come back later for your _real _present. I can't give it to you now, as your father may not approve of it. _"Are we forgetting something?"

"Oh, right," said Dad. "The cake."

Mom went to get it. It was a coffee cake with almonds and chocolate icing. There were fifteen blue candles and "_Happy birthday, Alex!_" was written in black. "Make a wish."

I thought about it. _I wish I can make my parents proud of me. _I blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and began to sing, even Damian! Then Alfred brought out some vanilla ice cream. When we started eating, I could tell he had certainly outdone himself.

Commissioner Gordon was the first to leave, but he first he had a private discussion with my dad and Alfred. Dick, Tim, and Damian went to the arena for some sparring. That left me with Mom, Barbara, and Stephanie. "Hey, Steph," I said. "Why'd you quit being Batgirl?"

"I don't know, I just got tired of it, I guess. I'll miss it a little bit."

Then I asked Barbara if she had ever considered being Batgirl again. She said, "Not really. I suppose I could have after Steph resigned. I'm recovering from what Joker did to me after a lot of physical therapy. But I just felt like that part of my life is over and it's time to move on from it. Being Oracle is OK."

"Hey, Alex," said Mom, "can you show us your bats?"

I whistled. The bats started flying around the cave frantically. But two flew toward me and landed on my shoulders. "This is Thomas," I said, pointing to the larger. "And that's Martha. Maybe with time I could teach them tricks and I'd have more to show you."

"I'd like that, honey."

It was great to meet all my new brothers and sisters. They left, and so did Mom. But before she did, Dad stole a French kiss. And they call _her_ the thief!

Dad said that he wished I enjoyed my presents, and I assured him I did. Before long, it was just me and Alfred left in the Bat-cave.

The butler looked around, as to confirm we were alone. "Well, Miss Wayne, are you ready for your _real _present?"

**OK, long chapter, I know. I kind of wish I made another chapter showing everyone shopping for Alex's presents. More likely than not, you already know what Alex's "real" present is going to be. I wasn't sure what ages to make Dick, Tim, Babs, and Stephanie, so I just went with my instincts. Thanks for reading this far, and much more is on the way. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: I am Batgirl!

**Chapter 8: I Am Batgirl!**

**Disclaimer: BATMAN isn't mine. I don't any characters except of course for Alex. Well, last time we saw the newly fifteen year old Miss Wayne, Alfred was going to give her her "real" present. I wonder what it could be? Dear jukeboxheroabc09, thanks for the review, and I will try to put Cassandra and Jason in this story somewhere. They could make cameos, or they could have larger parts. They might even both be in this chapter. You'll have to find out! **

"Well, Miss Wayne? Are you ready for your _real _present?" I nodded. "Walk this way."

He led me to an object covered by a white tarp. When the tarp was removed, it was a glass case containing a Bat suit that looked exactly my size. "That's amazing! How long did it take you to make it?"

He shrugged. "That's not important. It is made of the same materials as your father's suits. It contains Kevlar to protect the wearer from bullets. Care to try it on?"

I took it and gave it a try. I wasn't surprised. "Perfect fit!" When I looked in the mirror. Unreal. I didn't look like Alex Rolfe, or Alex Wayne, anymore. I looked like Batgirl.

"Your suit is different than those of Batgirls before you, though it follows the same basic model. Yours also has similarities to your mother's Catsuit, like retractable daggers in the gloves and infrared goggles." He handed me a belt. "This utility belt is modeled after your father's and filled with the basics, like the Batarang."

"I can't believe this is really happening." That couldn't be possibly anymore of an understatement.

"I didn't tell your father of this. I doubted he would approve."

"Well, Damian is younger than me, and he gets to be Robin! Wait, if Dad didn't approve, why did you?"

"After you bested Master Damian when the two of you were sparring, I had the feeling you would make a good Batgirl. And when you declared your intentions on the matter, I knew I couldn't stop you."

"Why not, Alfred?"

"Because you're a Wayne. And I know that when a Wayne wants something, there's nothing anyone can do to change their mind. Your father, for instance. When he first wanted to become Batman, I tried to reason with him. Well, you can tell he didn't listen in the least. So I had no choice but to assist him with it. And there is one other thing you should know that makes your suit unique."

"What?"

"Instead of the traditional cape, your suit has bat-like wings that enable you to fly in the air like a bat, at least for a short while. I recommend that you test it out."

I climbed up a ladder about 11 feet tall, then I whistled for Thomas and Martha. I made sure to watch their flight patterns. After observing my pets, I jumped.

I started to glide as I hit the air. I tried to do what I had just seen. It actually seemed to work. I tried two more times and did better each time. "Do you think you are ready, Miss Wayne?" said Alfred.

"Almost. There's one more thing I should get before I leave."

"And what might that be?"

"Those katanas Damian gave me for my birthday."

"Of course."

"Be right back." I took the secret passageway to my room and swiftly returned with my weapons.

"Can I persuade you to take a sandwich, miss?"

"I'll pick something up. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. If you look in your utility belt, you will find a whistle you may use to call Thomas and Martha. There is also a sum of $20, a tracking device, and a phone with Commissioner Gordon's number, mine and your father's. Luck, Miss Alex. I will call you later when I have a mission for you. Or if there is an emergency at home."

"OK. Bye, Alfred." I took the secret passageway into my room and flew out my bedroom window. I climbed up onto the roof and looked at the view.

Gotham City at night. The streets were illuminated with neon, lampposts, headlights, taillights, and any other kind of light in existence. The sidewalks were filled with all kinds of people. There were rich people wearing diamonds, pearls, Armani, Gucci, and ermine and telling the more simply dressed commoners to hurry the hell up. A city of joy, and a city of sin. A city of light, and a city of darkness. Of life and death, rich and poor. Where rapists, muggers, and murderers struck nightly, and people wearing costumes both fought and committed crime. Yep, Gotham's got it all.

I flew into a tree and hung from a branch. I thought I should probably start with petty crooks and work my way up to some of the more well-known members of Dad's rogues gallery. Then I saw my chance to begin waging my own war on evil in Gotham.

Sure, he didn't look like much. Just some guy in a trench coat who hit an old lady in the back of her head and grabbed her purse. But for me it was Step One in making a name for myself.

I dove and landed on his shoulders, covering his eyes. He yelled, and tried to shake me off. But I merely held on tighter and scratched his forehead with my claws. He screamed and finally fell. I dialed the Commissioner's number and told him to come my way. I took some rope from my utility belt and tied his wrists together. Man, Alfred thinks of everything! Then I gave the old lady her purse. "W-who are you?" she said.

"I'm Batgirl." My work was done here. I climbed the tree and launched myself from the highest branch. Batgirl, 1. Bad guy, 0.

That's when I heard my phone ringing. Oh, damn! It was Dad! He was _not _going to be happy about this. Though it would be kind of hypocritical, since _Damian_, who is _two years younger _than yours truly, fought by his side as Robin. I knew I would more likely than not be in trouble, but I considered it rude not to answer the phone. "Hi, Dad."

"ALEX! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

"Sorry, Dad. But I really wanted to be Batgirl. If Damian can be Robin, why can't I do this? Besides, Alfred made me a suit and everything. He thought it was a good idea. Why don't you?"

"I was just so worried about you. I mean, you're my only daughter. Isn't it normal for fathers to worry about their daughters?"

"I guess so."

He sighed. "You don't think Damian got the position of Robin easily, do you?"

"No. He fought for it, like I'm prepared to fight for this."

Then it sounded like he was-laughing? "I never thought you would turn out to be so much like me. All right, Alex. You can be the new Batgirl. I'm actually impressed."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Commissioner Gordon said that you subdued a mugger on your own. Not too bad for a beginner."

It was good to know that he took it so well. The Bat-Signal shone above. "Do you have any missions that you think I could handle?"

"Maybe you could go to the Bowery, while Robin and I could go to a hostage situation at the bank."

"What's at the Bowery?"

"It's one of the worst places in Gotham, and there's someone I'd rather not face there. I'm actually not sure if he's _in _trouble, or if he _is _the trouble. But I'm not going to send you alone. There's someone I want you to meet, someone who couldn't make it to your party. She'll help you. Do you accept?"

"Yes. Where do I meet her?"

"Go to the roof of the Ace Chemicals Building. She'll be there. Good luck." He disconnected.

When I got there, there was a figure in black. She had long black hair and her dark eyes were covered by a domino mask. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine. "Do you know who I am?" she asked softly.

"Cassandra Cain Wayne."

"Yes." She was the second Batgirl and Dad's adopted daughter. Recently, she had been working in Hong Kong as Black Bat. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your party."

"That's alright. Can you show me the way to the Bowery?"

When we arrived in that hellhole, I asked who we were looking for. "Him!" she said, pointing. Oh, God.

He was tall and wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. But his face was covered by a _red hood! _No wonder it had would have been so painful for Dad. He wouldn't want to fight the young man who'd been a son to him. The 2nd Robin, now a outlaw-_Jason Todd!_

**The confrontation between Alex and Cassandra and Jason will be continued in the next chapter, Bat Brothers and Bat Sisters, I think I'll call it. And after that one, you'll see that the Soviet Master was right when he said the Joker probably hasn't forgotten Alex. But he's not the only one interested. . . Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bat Brothers & Sisters

**Chapter 9: Bat Brothers & Sisters**

**I think I'm overcoming my writer's block now. Finally! So, where were we? Oh, yeah. Alex is Batgirl on her first mission. She was accompanied by Cassandra Cain Wayne, Batgirl II and who currently serves as the Black Bat in Hong Kong, working for Bruce. And to Alex's surprise, her first mission has led her to none other than everyone's favorite wayward bird, Jason Todd! I'm not sure how well I'm portraying him in this chapter, so there may be a chance he's OOC. Asdf: Thank you for your review and for pointing out that plot hole. I do make a reference to Mrs. Rolfe in Chapter 6. But I really should have mentioned both of them more and made Alex's adjustment harder. I was kind of influenced by V.C. Andrews on this story. And the kids already problems before they started living with Bruce. He improved their lives. I don't own anything at all, except Alex. **

"_**In this little number we're graced by two displays of character. We've got the gunslinger extraordinaire, walking contradictions. And I for one can see no blood, from the hearts and the wrists you've allegedly slit. And I for one won't stand for this, if the scene were a parish you'd all be condemned." **_**Panic! At the Disco, "I Constantly Thank God for Esteban."**

Oh. My. God! Face to hood with _Jason Todd! _In a weird way, I felt like I was about to fight my brother.

"Well, well, well. Hiya, Cassie. And what's this? Another Batgirl?" It was hard to tell what he felt because his face was covered, but he sounded amused.

"J-Jason. I don't want to fight you."

"I can tell." I think he was sneering right now. "I know who you are," he said, leaning in close, as though he was trying to keep my identity a secret out of some sort of reluctant respect. "Alex _Wayne_." I shuddered at the emphasis on the last name.

"Do you know what it's like to die, _sister? _

"No. Of course I don't."

"Well, it sucks. But do you know what sucks even worse than death?" His voice rose as he pulled on my mask. "When a man you loved as your father does _nothing _to avenge you. Nothing!"

"Jason, please. You don't know how badly it destroyed Dad when he lost you. "

"Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it, doesn't he?"

"You know Dad isn't heartless. Like Alfred said, that isn't true at all. If anything, he feels too much. Like when his parents were murdered. He still feels what he felt then every night when he's Batman. He still feels that it's his duty to protect Gotham City. All night, every night, maybe for the rest of his life if it takes that long. Even if the people don't appreciate him for it. I know he would. Because that's who he is. And he doesn't kill. Not even the Joker."

"He has more loyalty to his code than to me! I don't want to talk about the past!" cried Jason.

"Well, that's funny, considering how you won't let it go," said Cassandra. "What's wrong, Jason Todd? Are you afraid to face your past? Are you afraid to face Bruce after all this time?"

"SHUT UP! I have a new life now, and that part is over and done. Forever!"

"Jason, please," I begged. "We don't have to fight each other. You can go home again." Yes, Thomas Wolfe was wrong when he said you couldn't.

Jason paused, like he was actually was contemplating my offer. Then he laughed. "You truly are Bruce's daughter. You sound just like him, you know. But we're going to fight now, ladies. Hit me with your best shot!"

"You're being foolish, Jason," said Cassandra. "Alex is right. I think that this isn't about _you_ forgiving _Bruce_. It's about _Bruce_ forgiving _you_."

He sighed. "I've done too much to face him again. It's too late for me. We've failed each other." His tone was no longer mocking. Instead, he sounded conflicted and sad, like he really hated who he was and thought it was too late to repent.

I reached out to my "brother." "Dad was torn up when he lost you. He loved you like a son."

"And I loved him like a father. I always will." He sighed again. "And yet, I'll always hate him too. And like I said, it's too late." He kicked Cassandra, who then flipped him, while I rushed to help her, yet also to make sure she didn't kill him.

Jason, Cass, and I had barely thrown seven punches when we heard someone coming. All three of us turned our heads.

Two gangsters were headed our way. Just your average run-of-the-mill thugs somewhere between seventeen and twenty-two with a lot of gold chains and pants that were too low. They started chuckling when they saw us. "Hey ladies, need some escorts?"

Cass and I rolled our eyes in disgust. "When hell becomes an ice-skating rink, Casanova," I said. "Now come any closer, and I will personally castrateyou two with a Batarang."

"Don't be like that, Bat-Bitch," he said, pulling out a switchblade. "You and your fine friend are going with us."

"Use your brains," said Cassandra. "If you have any at all. Because if you don't turn back in twenty seconds, we'll kick your asses so hard you'll be recuperating in hell. The two of you are two match for us."

"I wouldn't say that," said the other one. Three more came out of the shadows. All of them had that same stupid, eager grin. "Now you can come with us nicely, or we can get _real _nasty. Your choice, Bat-Babes."

A gun was fired three inches above his head. The shooter was Jason. I had almost forgotten about him. "Scram, or what passes for your brains will be splattered all over the ground."

One of them barked a laugh. "Stay out of this, Red Riding Hood."

"No. Now I'm going to you two choices: leave the girls alone, or I'll make you scream like little girls, and I'll leave you bleeding in the gutter with your Pampers dripping. Your choice."

"You don't have the guts."

"Oh, yeah? I think your friend over there has too much guts," Jason said, pointing at a particularly fat hood. He continued. "Does it make you feel like big men doing this, five 'men' ganging up on two girls? Sure, they're not normal, but still."

"That's enough," said the one that acted like the leader. "We're untouchable," he added proudly. "We work for the Black Mask."

"Well, I doubt you'll be missed," I said.

And it started. Cassandra kicked two of them in the side and they went down. It was like she learned from Trinity in _The Matrix _in addition to the professional assassins. Jason had one in a headlock and was shooting at another. One charged at me. I began with the classic move of kicking him in the most painful place. And I kicked him pretty hard too, considering I used to play soccer. Then I grabbed his chains and wrapped them around his chains around his skinny neck. I didn't pull them _too _tight . . . yet. He was about to find exactly who he was dealing with when he picked a fight with Alexandria Rolfe Wayne. . . well, with help from Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd, of course.

And then a sixth and seventh blockhead materialized. The three of them pinned me down I tried and tried but one of them tied up my hands and the fat one sat on them. The other two pulled out their blades and pointed one at my face and the other at my heart. "Why don't we take that mask off and see that pretty face of yours?" said Fatso.

And then a shruiken nailed his ear, courtesy of Cassandra. Blood gushed from it and he started running in circles, waving his hands in the air and squealing. Another was shot in the ass by Jason and ran away surprisingly fast.

By now only one punk remained. Jason grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dangled him six inches above the ground. "Tell the Black Mask that we send our regards," I growled in an imitation of the voice Dad uses as Batman. Lame, I know.

"You better hope you don't run into any of us again," said Cass. She punched him in the face and Jason dropped him. He took off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Jason sighed. He took off his mask. I couldn't help but staring. (I had trouble with this part. I wasn't sure if Jason's hair was red or black. I had seen pictures of him with both.)

It was a nice face with a long scar near his eye. He couldn't be more than twenty-one. He had thick black hair with a streak of white. His cobalt eyes were filled with hope and regret. "You really think it isn't too late for me?"

"Of course it isn't," I assured him. Good God, was it a rule that _all _Robins had to be so _hot?_

"Nothing would make Bruce happier," said Cassandra.

He took us both by the hand, trembling. "We're not so different, Jason," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were both screwed by the Joker. He killed you. Well, apparently he did a pretty lousy job, because here you are." This made us all laugh. "And he killed my parents. I know that they technically weren't my parents, that there was that mix-up at the hospital fifteen years ago, but I still consider them my parents. Bruce and Selina are great and all, but the Rolfes took care of me for almost all of my life. They may not have the best, but they were pretty damn good." Then I had a horrifying thought. "Am I a bad person?"

"Why do you think that?" said Jason.

"It's just, I haven't thought about them for so long. Like I almost forgot and had them replaced by Bruce and Selina. After all they did for me."

"I think the Rolfes would be happy that you were rescued by Bruce and Selina," said Cassandra. "They'd probably be glad that you have a new family to take care of you, and you aren't on the streets or anything."

"She's right," said Jason. "The streets of Gotham can be rough. Besides, you're trying to make things right by fighting as the new Batgirl, aren't you? Or am I thinking of someone else?"

I understood the reference well. "I'm not like Dad. Either of them."

"I disagree."

"So do I," said Cass. "I never knew Charles Rolfe, but I know Bruce Wayne well, and you're a lot like him."

"Maybe. So are and you Jason." I thought about it. Maybe they were right. Maybe I was more like my real dad, Bruce, than I realized.

"So, I heard you bet Damian in a duel," said Cassandra.

"Yep."

"Nice!" said Jason. He turned his fallen angel's face to the sky and sighed again. "I still can't believe this. I'm going to see Bruce again. I can only imagine what he'll say."

And so the three of us set off to Wayne Manor. . . _home_.

**Well, if you remember, I said something about the appearance of the Joker in the next chapter. I'm afraid that may have to wait another chapter, two tops. But it will happen. Stay tuned for the homecoming of Jason Todd! And remember, I appreciate any and all reviews for any of my stories. Kendramccormick, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**Chapter 10: Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't work for DC Comics. Last disclaimer, because it's just too obvious in my opinion. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for so long. I know a lot of people like it. I just had a hard time writing the end. **

It was dark, and a storm was coming. Jason, Cassandra, and I faced Wayne Manor and made sure no one could see us. Exhausted, we searched for the secret entrance. Finally, we found a button under one of the hedges. I pressed it, and a tunnel appeared.

We arrived in the Bat-Cave and hung up our costumes. There were some chattering sounds as Thomas and Martha perched on my shoulders. Jason looked around at the place. "It's been so long since I was last here," he said quietly. "It doesn't seem like much has changed at all."

I also heard two familiar voices laughing loudly. Alfred greeted us looking flustered. "Miss Wayne, Miss Cain. So glad you made it home alright. Tell me, how was your first night on the job?" he asked me.

"I think it went pretty well," I said, smiling at Jason and Cass.

"Good, good. Masters Bruce and Damian have just returned after foiling one of Killer Croc's heists. Mister Jones put up quite a fight, and Master Bruce is showering." I heard the laughter again. "Oh yes, we have _company_ over." He shook his head and smiled, and was about to walk away when he saw Jason. "Master Todd," he murmured. "Is that really you? You've returned?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I'm back. Good to see you, Alfred." They embraced, both of them close to tears. "I missed you too."

As Alfred went to do laundry, I wanted to show Jason something. I took him into Dad's office and opened a safe in the wall. It contained his Robin uniform, several of his school papers, a drawing of the two of them, a letter from Jason to Dad, several Father's Day and birthday presents, and other items. "He hasn't forgotten you," I whispered. I saw a tear slide down his face.

The two of us joined Cass to see the "company" Alfred mentioned earlier. We didn't want to be antisocial. Dick and Tim were on the couch fighting over a bag of chips. They waved at us, and their jaws dropped when they saw Jason. The bag fell and made a mess for Alfred to clean. "Jaybird!" said Dick. "You're back!" Both of them ran to him.

Jason didn't have much to say. "Miss me?"

"No," said Dick. But I had a feeling he was lying. "The legend returns!"

Then I heard someone stomping our way. Damian was still wearing his Robin costume, minus the mask. "Will you keep it down? Some of us have school tomorrow." He acknowledged me and Cassandra. Then his eyes widened. "Todd?" Jason nodded. "Hmm." He didn't seem interested, but if there was one thing Damian was good at, it was concealing emotions. Living with Dad may have made him more of a human being, but somethings he picked up from his mom, Talia al Ghul, and her evil, ancient father, may never change.

"Damian, can you bring Dad down here?" I said. "We want to surprise him."

"Exactly what should I tell him?"

"Whatever works." He seemed to disapprove, but went anyway. Dick and Tim went with him.

Jason began to pace as he thought about the upcoming reunion. "This isn't easy for me."

"Well, everyone has things they'd rather forget forever," Cass reassured him.

"I know," I said, remembering something pretty unpleasant.

Jason looked at me curiously. "What could _you_ have done?"

I took a deep breath as I recalled one of my darkest hours. "When I was in 7th grade, back when I lived with the Rolfes, I . . . cheated on my math test."

He smirked. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish. It was a very hard test. My grades were already good, but I wanted straight A's pretty bad. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep it a secret long, and I was grounded for three weeks." It was a pretty embarassing story, but I was glad I made him smile.

Finally, Dad came down wearing his bathrobe. He didn't look pleased. I wondered what Damian told him. "OK, Alex, where are the spiders?"

I glowered at my half-brother. "Why did you tell him _that?!_"

He shrugged. "It was the best I could think of." I facepalmed.

"What's going on here, Alex?" You probably already know this, but you don't trifle with Batman, even if he's your old man.

"And you call yourself a detective!" Dad's face paled. He whirled around to see a certain someone dangling a red hood in his hand.

"J-Jason?" Dad choked on the word.

"Yeah, it's me, Bruce," said Jason. "I'm back." There was an eternity of silence. Then they both began weeping, as Dad held his estranged son like he wouldn't let go again.

As Alfred swept the mess Dick and Tim left, he remarked, "I don't know if I've ever seen him so happy." I agreed with him. I wished that moment could last forever, yet I knew all too well it couldn't.

_Elsewhere in Gotham. . . _(EXIT ALEX'S POV)

In the lair of a monster. . . a place best avoided. . . a madhouse of the worst kind. . . a simgle sound rang out. . . _DING-DONG!_

"HARLEY!" rasped a fiend who needs no introduction. "Make yourself useful and get the door!"

Harley Quinn pranced to answer it. "Okey-doke, puddin'!" She swung it open and gasped.

Facing her was a man with an aura of menace so potent even the Joker felt uneasy. "Won't you invite me in?" His voice was smooth, sounding like that of the Devil himself.

"Of course we will, Strange old boy!" said the Joker. "Standing in doorways is _very_ rude! Tsk, tsk," he chided.

"That's _Professor_ Strange to you," snarled the professor. "I have a matter of utmost importance to discuss with you: the downfall of Batman."

The Harlequin grinned his perpetual Chesire Cat grin. "My favorite topic! Oh, do go on!"

**To be continued. . . I know, I'm even worse than the Joker and Strange, ending the chapter at a time like this, but with luck the next will be out faster than a speeding Superman! Sayanora!**


End file.
